1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for driving a display panel thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD display apparatus and a method for driving a display panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to satisfy the demands for display quality of LCD TV market, liquid crystal display panels are developed gradually towards specifications of high resolution, impulse systems, and high frame rates. However, the above specifications will influence charging time which is already at the margin, and the details are described as follows.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the architecture of a conventional display system of double frame-rate. A display panel 101 of the system is divided into an upper half part and a lower half part, and gate drivers 102 and 103 at left and right sides of the display panel 101 are used to drive scan lines (not shown) of the display panel 101, so as to further turn on pixels coupled to the scan lines. Meanwhile, source drivers 104 and 105 on upper and lower sides of the display panel 101 are also used to provide display data required by pixels that have been turned on in the upper half and the lower half parts, respectively.
The above system also adopts the impulse system technology, and the signal timing in the system is as shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a timing diagram of signals of the system of FIG. 1. STV1-STV4 are gate start driving signals, VCLK is a clock signal, OE is an output enable signal, /OE is an inverted signal of OE, and VG1-VGn are gate pulse signals. As shown in FIG. 2, the impulse system technology adopts a time-division driving method of each scan line to separate the writing time of image data and reset signal (for inserting black frames). In addition, it would be known from FIG. 2 that if the writing time of the image data and the reset signal is averaged, the effective charging time of the two is H/2-Trc. Here, H is scan time of the scan lines, and Trc is delay time of RC. If the writing time of the image data and the reset signal is not averaged, for example, the image data is written for the time of 2H/3 and the reset signal is written for the time of H/3, the effective charging time of the image data and the reset signal is 2H/3-Trc and H/3-Trc, respectively.
The reset signal for inserting black frames is originally used to solve the problem of motion blur generated by hold-type display. However, under the condition of improving the frame rate, the charging time will be at the margin. Even if the charging time of the image data is extended, the charging time of the reset signal will be insufficient, which results in ineffective charging, and the target value of the reset signal cannot be obtained. Therefore, the performance of the analog impulse type display will be degraded, and the problem of motion blur cannot be solved effectively.